one life, one world
by sea emperor
Summary: one kid, doomed for death and destruction finds his whole world crashing down on him. his city destroyed, his loved one killed and every citizen killed or turned into slave. his quest begins.
1. Chapter 1

Year six of the new Era.

It was a dark evening; the fog crept along the ground, hiding the deadly fangs of the ground. It was raining heavily but in the distance Haru could see a large fire. He jumped down from the tree and ran as fast as he could, dodging the branches and jumping over the holes. His dark blonde hair got stuck to his head. His dark green eyes were wet and it was hard to see.

He came to a large gate. "No, not here!" He kicked open the gate and ran into the city. He ran around until he found his house.

"My home…!" He ran through the city, seeing only death and destruction.

When he came a bit away from his home, his worst nightmare became reality. In the side of the road he saw a body, with long pink hair running down its back. He ran over to it and lifted it up, away from the rain.

He pushed the hair away from the face

"Sa-Sakura! What happened?"

She opened her mouth and some blood came out. "They.. they came from the darkness and swept through the city like a plague…."

"Who, Sakura? Who did this?"

She looked at him with sad eyes

"it was the Lur,rokks. They are at the other end of the city."

She pushed the hair away from his face

"Please, Haru. They killed everyone."

She began to cry

"You have to stop them. If not I am afraid that the world of Avante will be gone. Forever."

Her eyes closed

Tears filled his eyes

"I will. I swear."

He put the body into a house that was more or less intact.

He stood up and turned away, then walked to his house.

He stood in front of a cabinet.

"Mother, father. I will once again have to take up the tainted sword of the Shukumei clan. I hope you can forgive me"

He opened the cabinet and took out a deep dark scabbard engraved with a soaring dragon. He pulled out the sword. It shined as the moonlight hit it. The light spread to every corner of the room.

He walked out of the house and towards the other end of the city.

The deeper he came into the city, more death and destruction faced him.

He did not avert his eyes, knowing what he was about to do.

He heard a large roar and followed it until he saw a family of one father and three kids being attacked and driven into a burning house.

He pulled the sword

"Here we go, ginnryu"

The sword of one of the Lur,rokks came down towards the middle kid.

Haru quickly made his way under the sword and blocked it.

The Lur,rokk leader began to speak. He was a ugly monster. His skin was coloured deep purple, his eyes had sunk deep down into their sockets, a big tail grew out behind him and whipped around. He began to speak, his voice was like a saw trying to saw through a rusty metal plate and smelled like rotten tuna.

"Do not interfere, human"

Haru glared at him. I interfere as much as I want"

He delivered a swift kick to the gut of the attacking Lur,rokk.

It fell to the ground and threw up.

Haru looked up and made eye contact with the rest of the group.

"Back away." He gave the family a chance to escape.

"Thank you so much!"

"Run away"

The family ran and hid.

Haru lifted his gaze and raised his sword and pointed it at them.

"What you have done is unforgivable. I will never forgive you"

He took a running position and made a quick move.

He dashed toward the group and then suddenly disappeared.

He re-appeared behind the one at the back and sliced it in half.

As the blood squirted and the body parts flew each their own way, you could see the boy who had sliced it in half. He had an ice cold stare and fire in his eyes.

The Lur,rokks stood speechless

"How dare you!" the leader screamed and drew his sword.

"I swear on the name of the Shukumei that you shall not leave this place alive."

The eyes of the leader and him met. Two cold entities facing of in mortal combat.

The leader disappeared. Haru disappeared.

The leader re-appeared in one place and Haru re-appeared in the middle of the flock of unsuspecting Lur,rokks. A quick slice and the group had suddenly doubled.

The leader began to roar

"Damn you, human!"

"I am already dammed."

Their swords clashed and sparks flew around.

The leader kicked Haru and sent him flying into the burning building.

"weak humans sicken me" he turned around and was about to walk.

"over arrogant freaks sicken me"

The leader turned around. "How?"

Haru pointed his sword at the Lur,rokk

"you are going down"

The flames from the building changed colour from yellow/red to a deep crimson.

The flames grew higher until they pierced the roof, then suddenly got smaller and engulfed Haru`s sword.

Haru swinged the sword around

"I have no idea what just happened, but I think I like it!"

He swinged the sword and the flames flew of it and towards the leader

"Damn you Human!"

The flames engulfed the leader and he melted while trying to form more words.

The End of chapter one.

This is just a mini layout of what I really am writing, just thought I would post it here first to see how people liked it. Please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

This is kinda the continuation of the last part. Please review.

The last of the fire died down and disappeared into oblivion. The villagers began to crawl out of their hiding places and looked around.

The city was completely destroyed, many people were slaughtered. People walked around looking for their loved ones and ended up finding only corpses. Outside the village stood a lone shadow and stared at a newly dug grave.

"Sakura, I am leaving. I wish to travel and find out who did this. I will avenge you. I swear, I swear on my honor."

He sat down and made the sign of the cross.

"I swear that someday I will come back and tell you of all the wonderful things I have seen and the new friends I have made."

He stood up and walked into the city to pick up his stuff.

He opened what was left of the door to his house and walked around reminiscing about his past life. Everything he knew was within these four walls. He went to his room and picked up his backpack and packed in his sword, some food, clothes and a picture of him, his family and Sakura.

He walked out and closed the door.

"I am leaving. Farewell"

Outside his house stood a group of people, in the front stood the family he had saved yesterday

"We want you to leave! It was surely because of you that the Lur,rokks became violent and attacked the city!"

They threw rocks and other things they could find at him.

"their blood is on your hands! We saw what you did to the leader. Freak! Get out of the village!"

A stone hit his head and blood began to run down his face.

He took a step down the stairs and everyone backed away.

He walked further and turned away. He began to walk out of the city.

His last words uttered as if the were a last and painful farewell.

"…good bye…"

"y-yeah! You leave!"

They threw more rocks at him

"and never come back!"

He walked out of the city and stood on the edge of the gorge that encompassed the city on all sides except a small road that connected in with the rest of the world. He looked at the view.

"farewell my home"

He walked down the road and didn`t look back.

He watched as the landscape around him changed. He had left his whole world behind him and embarked on a quest far greater than the had ever hope he would ever see with his own eyes. He took the first step out of the valley. His quest had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

One life, One world chapter three: The long journey.

It was a long journey. His village was immersed completely in the deep valleys of the mountain. "Damn, villagers."

He looked at the sky and began to think about what he was going to do now.

"Now that I think about it, I have no idea what to do now. My whole life was in that village. My family, my friends, my house and….my Sakura."

He got a sad look in his eyes, it was mixed with loneliness. He suddenly spotted a lonely hawk soaring across the sky above him. A little bit of blood dripped down on his cheek and a thought began to resound in his head.

"Even when wounded, the proud hawk soars the infinite skies to gain even greater freedom and heights"

He got a small smile on his face.

"I can't just stand here and sulk, I gotta walk on, never stop until I die"

He walked of into the horizon, never looking back. As he didn't watch the hawk fell down from the sky died in a bush, all alone.

The horizon began to darken as the sun set.

"Guess I gotta find a place to rest for the night"

He walked a bit further until he found a small group of trees and decided to camp there for the time being. He chopped some wood and found some rocks to make a fire. As the night grew darker the cold night wind swept over the area. Hr shivered and you could see his breath.

"It really is getting colder"

He looked at his hand and his mind drifted of to that moment, the moment he unleashed a flaming slash.

"How did I do that?"

He swings his hand to the left a little

"It sure would have been useful right now."

He felt a sharp pain in his neck and pulled out what looked like a dart.

"What t….?"

Suddenly everything was sideways as he fell to the ground and fell into a deep sleep, reliving the nightmare of what was to the first of many battles.

He woke up and looked around. He was in what looked like a shed. The green paint on the walls was beginning to fall of and there were cracks all over the place, so he began to feel the cold again.

He tried to stand up, just to find out that he couldn't move

"What the hell is going on?"

He tried his best to squirm around but only managed some feeble movements of his finger.

He heard a dark voice from the corner of the shed.

"He is a fast one isn't he?"

A lighter voice responded

"He woke up after only 4 hours and he can already move his fingers. I think this will be most enjoyable"

The light of the morning sun now shined through the holes and drenched the whole shed in light, he could mow clearly see the two figures in the corner. One was a boy, about 1,89 in height and he looked like he was at least 19 years old. He had pinkish hair, blue eyes and a sharp nose. His hair was a little spiked in the front but it evened out further back. He was dressed in what seemed to be a leather vest and a pair of pants made of the same materiel. His shoes seemed to be made of sheep skin and he wore metal gloves and shin guards.

The other one was a girl. Approximately 1,74 in height and he guessed she was around his age. She had raven black hair that she had cut short.

She had a pair of the greenest eyes he had ever seen, a small nose and her hair was a little curled, but it was hard to see. She wore the same clothing as the guy but she also had a helmet made of what seemed to be jet black steel.

His mouth stuttered a little as he tried to speak

"Wh….who…..are….you?"

The girl squatted down and raised his head a little.

"He is better than I thought….."

She gave him a big smile

"That depends, if you are a good boy and follow us, we will be your friends, but if you try to run or won't join us, then we will be your executioners. What do you choose?"

He looked at them and was about to say something, but then his mind flashed back to the hawk and he smiled.

"Then….i guess I have to be a bad boy"

He gave her the biggest smile he had; this was the smile of a man not afraid to die for what he believed in.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: COMRADES?

The girl stared at him with a little disbelieve.

"Ahhh, that's just to bad, you were kind of cute"

She made a nod to the guy behind me.

"Okay, Tsubaki"

He went to the other corner and picked up a big piece of cloth. He removed the cloth and exposed a big axe, as he saw the blade his life flashed by behind his eyelids. He saw the happy moments, and the sad moments.

_So this is how my life will end? Pathetic!_

He heard a voice in his head.

_**Is this how you plan to end your life? Broken, a liar,**__** tied to the ground like some ant?**_

"What? Who is there? Why am I a liar?"

_**Didn't you say that you would come back and tell her stories of your adventures? Didn't you say that you would keep going, like the hawk soaring in the sky?**_

He gets a little smile and tests to see what he can move

_I don't know who you are, but for now I guess we gotta team up. I can move two fingers is that enough?_

_**Yes, but just let me do the work.**_

_Fine._

He looked at the guy with the axe

"Finish him, Jirou"

"Very well, madam"

The man called Jirou swung the axe in with mighty strength

"Bye bye kid"

Haru felt a small shock in his back and suddenly his body moved backwards, the axe almost gracing his face.

"The fuck?"

**Don't care! Just run**

He stood up

"Why can I stand?"

Remembers his situation

"No time for that"

He runs to the door and runs into the open.

"Left!"

He rolled to the left as another dart flew over him.

He stood up halfway into the second roll and kept running, looking for a place to hide.

"Where do I hide?"

_**Does it matter? Just run!**_

He runs and climbs up into a tree with thick branches and leaves. He could see all of his surroundings from where he was. He could see the two people coming closer.

"fuck!" climbs higher and tries to make himself as small as possible.

A dart graced his face and he got a little shocked, which made him lose his grip and fall down.

He stood up and could see that at the least he had broken three fingers on the left hand; the pain was unlike anything he had ever felt.

"crap, this is bad"

The two people came closer and now stood only about ten meters away from him.

"I still can't see why Sakura would fall for a guy like this. So puny and weak" the guy sounded really disappointed.

"Well, Sakura was always one of the weak ones. She never really got anything done. And then she went and got herself killed. Pathetic"

The girl seemed to enjoy mocking Sakura.

Haru heard noises behind him, small branches breaking, he also heard a low pitched voice, it was silent but definitely there.

"I think it came from here"

Two kids emerged from the forest behind him. They didn't even try to stop, the guy called Jirou threw the axe and it was headed straight towards the kids.

He was a little unclear of what happened next, but one moment he was sitting there on the ground an the next he stood in front of the kids with an axe in his back

"wh-w-what are you trying to do?"

He turned his head and looked at them.

"Well, we cant have any witnesses, so we just have to kill them, right?"

The girl spoke and her small but sinister smile grew into a loud laughter.

"Sorry, this is just so funny to look at, you are so scared that you run all the way here, and then you decide to be brave, in front of these kids."

She pulled up her pants a little and pulled out a few daggers

"I take the cutie, you can kill the kids."

"Sure" the big guy seemed to enjoy this.

He walked towards the kids, Haru was going to run and stop him, but a dagger pierced is thigh.

He stood there, frozen, screaming on the inside.

Jirou lifted his sword and glared at the kids

"bye bye, kiddos"

As he swung the sword downwards and it hit the one kid in the shoulder and he fell to the ground, not making a sound, something broke inside of Haru.

"ah, that was good. Now for this one"

He lifted his sword and made the same swinging motion again, but this time it stopped halfway.

The sword was stopped by what seemed to be an armguard.

A sad voice began to speak

"Thank you Sakura, even now you help me"

Haru looked up at Jirou. His eyes had turned yellow like the sun, and sparks flew of him and all over the place.

"what you have done is unforgivable."

Lightning began to travel in a circle around Haru.

"the bite of the sky lord turns all into dust"

An electric shock travelled from the armguard into the sword and then into Jirous body, he flew back a little.

Haru looked at Tsubaki

"your turn"

"so you have a power to? I guess you think you are special, but you are not the only one who has one."

His field of vision began to get blurry

"what!"


	5. Chapter 5 old memories

Chapter 5: old memories.

My head felt like it was about to split. Everything went around in circles; I threw up what little I had eaten earlier. My arms and legs began to twist in weird directions and everything was blurry, I couldn't see anything, but I could hear a voice.

_What is the matter? Getting dizzy? You think you are the only one in this world that is special. Let me tell you this, you are weak, you could barely defeat my dimwit partner._

The voice of the girl echoed all over the place, but in the depth of this torment I could hear another voice. It was sweet, like nothing I had ever heard before. It was a strange sensation, the voice was one I had never heard before, yet it filled me with this sensation of home.

You must fight on. Remember why you travelled this road, why you decided to go on.

It was like lightning from a clear sky. Suddenly everything cleared and my mind was blank, completely white.

I stood there in a huge white field and looked around, nothing. But suddenly something appeared, it looked like a coffin.

The voice returned, but this time it came from the coffin.

To go on, what do you need? What do you need to achieve your goals?

The question came completely unprepared, but in his soul he had no doubt.

"Power. I need power to protect those dear to me. I don't want to lose anybody else. I may not have any friends now, but I think that in my adventure I will meet many people, some whom will be my enemies and some whom will be my friends."

The coffin seemed to smile

Good answer. Thine reason is accepted. I will grant thee temporary power, but from here on thy must get thine own power.

A tiny snake appeared in her hand and it jumped and dug itself into my upper body. The pain was excruciating, but it was quickly relieved by the feeling of home. When I opened my eyes I could see again, it was like time stood still.

Thou will only have this one try, if thy fail to control the power you die, but if thy manage to control it thy may grow to immeasurable heights.

Things began to move again and I could see that my body was covered in electricity.

"What is happening?"

I had no time to think more, as soon as i had spoken another wave of the power hit me and everything began to spin again.

"Not again"

He tried to shot some lightning but it flew all over the place

Control the power, don' let it control you.

I took a deep breath and cleared my mind, archiving what I knew and didn't know. As soon as I had cleared my mind everything went slower, almost at normal pace. It was hard to see anything but I saw something, a disturbance in the spinning where it rippled, almost like the ground was water. I shot a small bolt of lightning and hit something. Whatever made my head spin had stopped so I figured it was this girls illusions.

When I saw her face anger welled up in me and the lightning slowly shifted colour from red to blue.

"you! You where the ones that killed my Sakura"

A tear dripped down my cheek as I lifted my hands and was about to shock her, but then the voice came again.

Don't!

"Why not? They killed countless innocent"

They didn't. they did not plan the attack on our village.

"Our village? Wha- no don't tell me. Sakura"

Yes, it is I.

"I wish I could hug you now, but I guess that is impossible"

Yes, it is impossible at the moment.

"Wait one second, If they did not order the attack, then who did?"

Someone familiar to you, but yet he is not known by you. The evil ruler Beelzebub.

"why would he do that?"

I am not allowed to tell you that

"okay since it is you I can believe the fact that these people did not order the attack, but how do they know you?"

It sounded like the voice sighed

Haru, meet my sister.

"what? Your sister?"

Yes, my older sister to be precise.

"if they are the good guys, why did they attack me and kill that kid? Why tell me such horrible things about themselves?"

They needed to choose if they were to follow you or not. And those kids were already dead, they were wandering spirits.

"Follow me? Follow me where?"

Follow you in your conquest against Beelzebub

"who said I wanted to fight him? I am to weak to fight him"

That is why you have to find comrades and grow in body and mind. It is not up to you to choose, your destiny has already been set, there is no escape

The last sentence echoed in his head as he suddenly passed out and hit the ground


End file.
